Brothers Stories
by Hyper Kid
Summary: Guess which brothers? That's right, our favourite Mibu boys! Random drabbles from various points of life, all in Taihaku's POV! Better than it sounds.
1. Mario

Hey! Well, guess what! I've got yet another ficcy! 3 months with no net means I had plenty of time to think of and write new ideas! So I'm uploading rapidly, but it will slow down, 'cause I'm an extremely faddy writer, and I have shit loads to do. So, if you like, leave me a review and I'll try and keep at it! I have a huge list of ideas for this junk, so I can keep going for ages, and if you give me ideas, I could go on forever. Just say, or rather, write, the word! Basically, some drabbles about the Mibu bros, at various points in life. Enjoy!

The Brother's Chronicles: Taihaku's POV

1) Mario

"I'm going to beat you!"

"You couldn't beat me if you wanted to!"

"…I do want to. And I am beating you."

"It's a fluke. See, I'm winning now!"

"Not for long!" A triumphant shout was heard over the noise.

"Ha! I got you!"

"I'm gonna get you for that!"

"Gonna get me? You can't get near me!"

"That's cheating!"

"I got you again!"

"You still won't win!"

"Really?"

"I can't believe it. You killed me!"

"Serves you right. I win!"

"You do not! See, I'm back again!"

"You killed me."

"Told you so."

"I'm gonna kill you for that!"

Taihaku says: …Eventually we took the Mario game away.

Well? It gets better!


	2. Studying

Me and my sis came up with most of these late at night in Ottawa. Don't blame me, it's her fault.

Disclaimer: Twinkle twinkle little star, I still don't own SDK. Stupid star.

2) Studying

One night Shinrei stayed up late studying.

"…Shinrei?"

"What is it Keikoku, I'm busy."

"Can you turn the light off? I wanna sleep."

"Too bad. I'm studying."

"Study in the morning."

"I have to train in the morning."

"But I need to sleep."

"Sleep in the morning."

"I have training."

"You never go to morning training!"

"…So? Turn the light off."

"Why should I?"

"Because I want to sleep."

"I'm studying."

"I know. I still want to sleep."

"Maybe you should study too, you little slacker."

"…I'm not a slacker."

"Are so."

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"AM NOT!"

"ARE SO!"

"…What are we arguing about?"

"Just go to sleep."

"I can't. The light's on."

Taihaku says: They were at it all night. We had to take the light away too.

Jingle bell, jingle bell, jingle bell rock! I feel musical... review if you do too! or just review.


	3. Bored

This is an actual discussion between me and my sister, when she was trying to sleep before we started the ideas. It really kicked us off, but we didn't originally want to add it. So, here you go! But watch out, your Taru side might show! Mine did.

Disclaimer: Hotaru: I'm bored.  
HK: Just disclaim it.  
Hotaru: I didn't do it.  
HK:C'mon...  
Hotaru: HK didn't do it either.  
HK: Whatever. It'll do.

3) Bored

"Shinrei?"

"What?"

"I'm bored."

"Go to sleep Keikoku."

"I can't. I'm too bored."

"Count sheep or something. I'm trying to sleep."

"…Shinrei, there aren't any sheep inside."

"What?"

"You said to count sheep. Where are they?"

"Inside your head, baka."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Wouldn't they eat my brain?"

"You don't have a brain, Keikoku."

"Oh. Okay."

"…"

"Shinrei?"

"What now, Keikoku?!"

"I'm still bored."

"Just shut up and try and sleep!"

"…Why?"

"It's night, Keikoku. Go to sleep."

"I can't."

"Well, if you don't shut up, I'm going to rip out your intestines, tie them in big knots, shove them up your nose, rip them out through the back of your head, stuff them up your ass, pull them out through the top of your empty head, choke you with them and make you eat them!"

"…"

"Keikoku?"

A tiny snore was heard.

"Damn."

Taihaku: I'm sure those two don't know how thin the walls are.

We didn't have the last bit, but we both agreed it was fun. So R&R!


	4. Clothes

Shorter than normal, but plenty of fun!

Disclaimer: Tap Dancing Hishigi: Why am I doing this?  
HK: Because I said so.  
Hishigi: Fine. HK does not own SDK. Can I stop dancing now?  
HK: No.

4) Clothes

"You're wearing my clothes."

"…No I'm not."

"Yes you are, look, they look just like mine!"

"Shinrei?"

"What?"

"Why are you wearing my clothes?"

"I'm not wearing your clothes, you're wearing mine!"

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are!"

"They were in my drawer."

"Maybe someone messed them up!"

Taihaku says: It turned out Keikoku had been looking in Shinrei's drawers.

Please leave your name and comment at the sound of the beep, along with ideas, and we'll get back to you as soon as possible.

BEEP!


	5. Watermelons

Okay, this one's pretty long, so try and keep track of which brother says what. It's not hard, and we have several reminders to keep ya on track. So enjoy!

Disclaimer: Watermelon Man: HK doesn't own SDK. Or watermelons. Or this stupid watermelon costume...  
HK: Excuse me, Demon Eyes, you got sent here for communtiy service, so just do your job! No pay for you.  
Watermelon Demon Eyes: Damn.

5) Watermelons

We got some new fruit at the Mibu Palace.

"I bet I can eat them faster than you!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"Race you then!" The brothers stuffed their faces for about 5 minutes.

"I win!"

"Only because your huge mouth is making up for your empty head."

"What?"

"Never mind, baka. Eew, I got seeds stuck in my teeth."

"Ha."

"You have them too!"

"…Oh. Bet I can spit them farther than you!"

"Can not!"

"Can so!"

"No chance."

"Bet I can hit Fubuki from here!"

"Can not!"

"Can so! See, I got him!"

"So? Look, I got him too."

"He looks mad."

"Yeah."

"We should go."

"But I can still spit farther than you!"

"Can not!"

"Lets see who can hit Yuan!"

"Okay. He's a long way away."

"You go first."

"Why?"

"Because I said so."

"No."

"Why not?"

"Uh…"

"Just go, Keikoku!"

"Fine, I will. … Darn."

"Ha!"

"You haven't hit him either."

"Now I have."

"I want another try."

"Go ahead. You won't hit him."

"Got him."

"Darn. Uh, lets try and hit Saishi!"

"Why not Saisei? She's further."

"No, lets hit Saishi."

"You like her, don't you Shinrei?"

"Do not!"

"You're blushing!"

"Am not!"

"Are so!"

"Bet I can hit Saishi before you do!"

"Will not!"

"Darn! Missed."

"Ha, I got her!"

"I want another try."

"Why? You lose."

"I let you have another try."

"Okay, only if you hit Saisei."

"What! We're trying to hit Saishi!"

"You like her."

"Do not!"

"Then hit her."

"…Damn you Keikoku."

"Wow, you got her."

"Ha! I win."

"Not if I hit her too."

"You couldn't."

"Hey, it's Fubuki. Wonder why he looks so mad?"

"He's here! Crap, we gotta run!"

"Too late for that Shin."

Taihaku says: Shinrei never got watermelon again.

Who's surprised? If you like, tell me! I won't add anymore until I know what you think. That means 5 reviews, and I'll gladly add more.


	6. Bigger than You

Dammit, I'm too lazy to wait for more reviews... This is a bit short, but blah.

6) Bigger than you

"I'm bigger than you, Shinrei."

"What?! How would you know something like that! You are so not bigger than me! But how would you know? You haven't been watching me shower have you? Sicko!"

"I'm taller than you. By 4 inches."

"Well, why didn't you say so in the first place?!"

"Didn't I?"

Taihaku says: I don't know why Shinrei always jumps to the worst conclusion.

R&R! Just because I'm lazy doesn't mean I don't value your opinions. Unless you are extra-homophobic, or have rabies.


	7. Beds

Sorry these past few are short... but I have some long ones coming too!

7) Two in the bed

Fubuki entered the two brother's room.

"We have an important visitor. We need to borrow one of your beds."

Taihaku says: 'Nuff said. And the author couldn't stop laughing.

Sorry! I couldn't continue with that… just picture Fubuki walking into the room… with his freakin' huge hair… and saying that, in a perfectly flat voice. Then picture the reactions… and the bed…


	8. Picnicking

Ah, long chappy. Longer to come!

8) Picnicking

One day the brothers were going on a picnic. With Chinmei. Mostly because Saishi and Saisei said they needed some private time, and Taihaku was too sick to baby-sit the idiots. So Chinmei, world-class absentee was looking after some world-class idiots.

"Shinrei?"

"What?"

"I'm hungry."

"So eat your food."

"I did."

"Well, too bad then."

"Can I have your food?"

"Of course not, baka!"

"…Oh."

"What did you do now, Keikoku?"

"Uh…"

"You didn't eat my food did you?"

"…Maybe?"

"Keikoku!"

Chinmei says: If Taihaku is ever sick again, I will get the Crimson King himself to watch the idiots. I do not want to do that again.

I feel kinda sorry for Chinmei… and when I say that…


	9. Fair

No, this isn't the boys complaining that it's not fair. Different fair.

9) Fair

There was a fair in the Mibu castle town. Predictably enough, the Mibu bros had to go. At least once. And, by some fundamental error, Shinrei was given some money and told to look after his brother. Later, Fubuki was checked for insanity, but that's not the point right now.

"Shinrei?"

"Yes?"

"Can I have some cotton candy?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"It'll make you fat and weak."

"Will not."

"Will so."

"Will not!"

"Will so!"

"Then let's try it. Prove me wrong, Shinrei."

"…are you trying to play me, Keikoku?"

"Wha?"

"Right, of course, you're too stupid for that. Okay, here you go."

"Mmmmm…"

"…Keikoku?"

"Hm?"

"Can I have some?"

"No. Mine."

"I gave it to you!"

"Get your own."

"Fine, I will. Mine's bigger!"

"No fair!"

"Too bad."

Taihaku says: Yes, Shinrei was played. And the brothers and their hyper antics destroyed more than half of the castle town.

Those poor people… freakin' awesome!


	10. Pepsi or Coke?

Vell? How do ze idiots rank? Blah... I fell like a vampire.

10) Pepsi or Coke?

"I love Pepsi!"

"Coke's better."

"No way. It's stupid, just like you, Keikoku!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Ha, I bet Pepsi has more sugar!"

"Does not!"

"Oh yeah? Let's see."

"Oh. But Coke's still better!"

"No way."

"Is so!"

"Is not!"

"Is so!"

Taihaku says: They fight over the stupidest things.


	11. Labels

Originally, I was only going to add up to 10… but then there was this.

11) Labels

"Why do you think Coke is so good, Keikoku? It tastes horrible!"

"Yeah, so?"

"We just spent half an hour arguing! Why did you say you like Coke?!"

"I don't. But the label is a better colour."

"…Keikoku?"

"Yes, Shinrei?"

"You are an idiot."

Taihaku says: If these idiots are the last hope, the Mibu are doomed.

Yeah, Taihaku told Shinny he was the last hope of the Mibu in book 20... remember that one? The one where Yukimura tickled Shinny and then shit blew up... Hee.


End file.
